Once Upon A Time in Narnia
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Emma broke the curse and brought everyone back to FTL so you'd think she'd believe anything right? WRONG when Henry claims he's been to the land of Narnia it takes a trip through the wardrobe and a handsome young King Peter to convince her Love and Magic go hand in hand.
1. Henry and Lucy's Tall Tales

Emma walked into her old nursery, the one she had never used but remained unchanged as a tribute to her. The Savior. she was studying the delicate crystalline unicorn mobile that hung above her cradle when the doors to the wardrobe that took her to the land with out magic flew open

"I'm back!" Henry cried

"Where have you been?" Emma asked

"To a place called Narnia!"

"Narnia? Like the books?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"You said that about the curse too." Emma said crossing her arms

"And look at my track record." Henry said Emma grinned at her son.

"C'mon Henry, it's time for dinner" defeated Henry followed his mother away.

* * *

Lucy rode back to Cair Paravel as fast as her horse Rosalind could go. She had just seen Henry off to the world of Spare- Oom from which her brother's and her sister and herself had originated. When she reached home she ran into her eldest brother's study.

"Peter! Peter! Peter! PETER!" Lucy yelled

"Lucy? Are you alright? What happened?" Peter asked

"There was a boy at Lantern Waste!" Lucy cried

"A boy?" Peter said dubiously

"From Spare- Oom!"

"Lu, come on you and I both know that there was no boy at Lantern Waste you must be mistaken." Peter said

"I am not mistaken! I saw him his name is Henry!" Lucy cried

"What's going on?" Edmund asked sticking his head in

"Lu thinks she saw a boy at Lantern Waste" Peter said

"I don't think I know!" Lucy cried

"Lucy, come now there was no boy at Lantern Waste now let's go down to dinner and we'll discuss this later" Peter said with a sigh Lucy followed her brother's away Edmund turned back to her and whispered

"I believe you" now only if Peter would.

_**Ok they ALL need to start believing Lucy and Henry more! It's short but it'll get better Please review!**_


	2. But I did go to Narnia!

"But I _did_ go to Narnia!" Henry insisted as his mother tucked him in that night

"Henry-"

"I did!"

"Henry, Honey I've believed you on a lot of things that has happened since the curse has broken but the Chronicles of Narnia are books. Books I actually read." Emma said

"But I did go there!" Henry insisted Emma sighed and there was silence.

"I know what will make you believe me!" Henry said suddenly bolting from his bed and running to the wardrobe Emma behind him. Henry felt around the back. Wood. Solid wood.

"What the-?"

"Henry I've had enough go to bed this instant!" Emma said and with a heavy sigh Henry obeyed his mother and went to bed vowing to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Lucy sat in Peter's study her three siblings across from her. They'd heard her story now they had to believe her.

"One more time please Lu?" Susan asked Lucy sighed and retold her tale.

* * *

_Lucy had been riding through Lantern Waste when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, curious she went to investigate she soon happened upon a boy about age ten who bowed to her and introduced himself as Henry asking politely where he was. Lucy had introduced herself and told him that he was in Lantern Waste in the country of Narnia. Henry's eyes had gotten wide and explained that he was from Spare-Oom and that he must go home but vowed to return and with that disappeared._

* * *

Her siblings stared at her

"I believe her," Edmund said

"I don't know..." Susan said

"It just doesn't seem right Lu" Peter said

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried close to tears

"We're sorry Lucy" Susan said

"_Your_ sorry, _I_ believe her!" Edmund said

"Look what happened last time we didn't believe Lucy!" Edmund cried the Pevensie children looked at each other all remembering how they'd all come to be in their beautiful country of Narnia four years prior Lucy now eleven, Edmund now fourteen, Susan now eighteen and Peter now twenty all remembered how they'd arrived in Narnia, because of Lucy.

"All right Lucy, I'll tell you what tomorrow we will all ride out to Lantern Waste and see for ourselves." Peter said Lucy smiled and threw her arms around Peter's neck

"Oh Peter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried

"Alright everyone to bed we ride early tomorrow morning." Peter said and with a squeal of delight Lucy rushed off to bed and dreamed of Henry and her riding through Lantern Waste side by side.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Through the Wardrobe

Unfortunately the next day was rainy forcing Henry and his family inside for the day. With nothing remotely interesting going on Henry suggested they play hide and seek reluctantly the adults agreed. Emma was it first Snow hid behind the drapes, James hid under the bureau and Henry hid in the wardrobe. Emma quickly found her parents and went into the wardrobe to find her son Snow and James followed

"Henry?" Emma yelled as she pushed past old fur garments hung in the wardrobe for safekeeping and coughed on the smell of musty fur.

"Henry! Ow!"

"Emma?" Snow called worriedly

"Holy shit! Was that a... branch?" Emma said puzzled

"A branch? Ow!" Snow yelped as clump of prickly needles smacked her arm.

"Guys come on!" Henry's voice called from up ahead making Emma run Snow and James after her.

"Look!" Henry cried as his mother and grandparents stepped out into the clearing snow crunching beneath their feet

"Holy. Crap." Emma said when she spotted an old-fashioned lamppost burning away eternally inside the quiet clearing

"I don't believe it…" Snow murmured as she and James looked around at the snow-covered world around them

"_Impossible_" James agreed quietly with his wife as Emma launched into full-blown freak out mode

"This is not happening, this _is not _happening! We're in Narnia! Faun infested, Lion loving Narnia!" Emma exclaimed

"I _told_ you" Henry said.

_**Sorry for the shortness but please review!**_


	4. Beaver's Dam

"But Peter you promised!" Lucy said when her brother announced they would not be going to Lantern Waste to look for the boy she had seen.

"I know I did Lu but a storm is coming in and I have a council meeting to go to." Peter said heading for the council meeting he'd mentioned

"I'll just take Susan and Edmund with me!" Lucy shouted after him as she stormed off Peter turned to a nearby guard

"Make sure she does nothing of the sort" Peter whispered to the guard who nodded his response Peter wasn't worried about Susan she was practical but Edmund and Lucy were loose cannons. In truth if it had not been for the storm and the council meeting Peter and his siblings would've been out there right now but Peter knew how dangerous it could be during a blizzard and had no intention of risking his family. Peter arrived at the council meeting knowing exactly what the conversation would be about.

"My Lord a male heir is essential to our survival!" Lord Thimble lump was saying now as if Peter didn't know

"May I remind you my Lord that I do not yet have a wife, and there is not one noblewoman in all of Narnia or the surrounding countries who has captured my affections." Peter said dryly, this conversation was getting really old,

"But My Lord-"

"No we will speak no more of this, I will marry for love not duty" Peter said no more was said on the matter and the conversation shifted to less pressing matters such as taxes, or crops things that were going right in Narnia instead of wrong.

* * *

"Ok let me get this straight, we went _through_ a wardrobe that can pick any world at random and spit you out in any freaking world it wants and it just so happens to have picked Narnia." Emma said as they trudged through the snow into the forest wrapped in coats from the wardrobe.

"You realize I'm studying etiquette not magic right?" Henry said

"I know I'm just trying to wrap my brain around this." Emma said

"Mom, I'm so out of my element right now there is no book to look this up in!" Henry cried Emma sighed shivering slightly the wind was cold here and by the look of the sky snow was on the way.

"Stop bickering you two" James said sternly

"We need to find shelter before it snows and you two are driving me crazy"

"Sorry Grandpa" Henry muttered

"Suck up" Emma sniggered

"Emma!" Snow scolded

"What?" Emma asked innocently just then there was movement amongst the trees

"Shhhh!" James said as a beaver came into view

"Holy-"

"Emma!"

"What! I'm trying not to go into full-blown freak out mode again!" Emma snapped

"Are you all going to stand there like a bunch of Pratts or are you going to follow me?" The beaver asked Emma swallowed a scream James smiled

"Hello friend I am James, this is my wife Snow, my daughter Emma, and our grandson Henry is your dam far from here?"

"Not at all" the beaver said James smiled his thanks and followed the beaver away

"We're following a _talking _beaver?" Emma hissed

"Look at your son" James hissed back Emma did as her father said and saw how tired and cold Henry truly was

"He can't go much father Emma be grateful we have this option" Henry rubbed his eyes sleepily and Emma stopped to give the ten year old a piggyback ride he soon fell asleep against his mother's fur clad back and Emma prayed for the dam to appear quickly. When it did they heard a female voice say

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll...Oh, they're not Badgers."

"No I imagine not," James laughed

"You couldn't give me ten minutes warning...look at this fur!" Mrs. Beaver snapped at Mr. Beaver

"Oh sweet Aslan not this conversation again" Mr. Beaver muttered

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized conversation." Mrs. Beaver said not hearing her husband's words.

"It's not often we get Visits from Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve" Mrs. Beaver said as James, Snow, Emma and a still sleeping Henry followed her into the dam

"Sons and Daughters of _what_?" Emma asked.

* * *

Once inside the Beaver's home with Henry put to bed for the night, the two beavers and three remaining humans sat around a small table as Mrs. Beaver severed them.

"Fish and sticks, dear." She said setting a plate before Emma.

"Thank you" Emma said

"For everything"

"It's no trouble Love, when I saw your boy I knew I had to help poor little things had a hard day hasn't he?"

"I imagine so," Emma said

"Forgive me kind Beavers but will you explain to us where we are?"

"Narnia of coarse!" Mr. Beaver laughed Emma sighed

"There once was a prophecy, _When Adam's flesh__And Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel__In throne the evil is over and done._" Mr. Beaver continued

"But it has been fulfilled for four years now"

"You look about the age of High King Peter, and the boy only a few years younger than the youngest Queen Lucy"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you all are here to help the kings and queens save Narnia" Mrs. Beaver said

"You think _we're _heroes!" Emma cried

"Emma-" Snow said

"I just finished saving one group of people now I have to save another?" Emma cried

"We'll discuss this more in the morning," James said

"Thank you for your hospitality."

_**Coming up with Dwarf names is HARD! I spent half my bus ride on than name alone! I hoped you enjoyed that I know I did! Please Review!**_


	5. Father Christmas

The next morning bright and early Henry woke up and helped Mrs. Beaver make breakfast, once breakfast was ate and dishes washed James, Snow, Henry, Emma, and the Beavers sat down to discuss what would happen next.

"I say we go on to the kings and queens, we are here for a reason," James said

"I can't agree with you more sir," said Mr. Beaver

"Well I say we go home, we have a country to run!" Emma said

"I'm sure Pinocchio will do a fine job in our absence" James responded earning a glare from Emma at mention of his second in command.

"For now we have a duty here to find out what's going on, we're going" James said and with that, enough previsions to last a week and two beavers two guide them they set off to Cair Paravel, it had snowed in the night soft fluffy stuff that leaks into one's shoes and makes one's feet cold and wet for hours afterwards Emma lifted Henry onto her back

"I can only think of one good thing about being here," Emma said after a while

"And what's that?" Her father asked Emma smirked at her mother

"No ogres this time" Snow smiled while James scowled

"Not funny Emma" James said

"Really? I thought it was hilarious," Emma said her father shot Emma a dirty look

"Oh come on Gramps loosen up will you? We got them back in the end" Henry said

"Come on Humans! Before we're old!" Mr. Beaver shouted back at them

"If he tells us to Hurry up one more time I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat" Emma mumbled Henry snickered

"Hurry up Daughter-of-Eve! We don't have all day." Mr. Beaver said

"He is getting kinda bossy" Snow agreed suddenly bells started ringing

"Is that-?" Emma was cut off by Henry who crowed in her ear

"Father Christmas!"

"I hope you've been good," Mr. Beaver said as Father Christmas himself came into view

"Awesome!" Henry cheered as Father Christmas went to his bag and threw it to the ground

"Presents!"

"Snow White, Eve's Daughter. These are for you." Father Christmas said handing Snow a pair of gloves, which Emma realized she'd been without for the entire journey

"Thank you" her mother said slipping the gloves on

"Eve's Daughter, Emma. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." Father said handing her a bow and a quiver of arrows much like Queen Susan's

"Oh wow! Thank you!" Emma breathed

"And, James and Henry Adam's Sons. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand." Father Christmas said as James and Henry admired their new swords

"Wow! Thanks Father Christmas! Look Grandpa I have a real sword now just like you!" Henry cried

"There goes his birthday present" Emma muttered

"Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan!" Father Christmas said before riding off into oblivion

"Bye... Merry Christmas!" They all called after him

"Told you he was real!" Henry announced once he was gone Emma ruffled her son's hair

"Wait!" Emma said suddenly

"Did he say winter is almost over? Don't we have a river to cross still?" Everyone looked at each other

"We're screwed" Emma said.

_**TADA!**_


End file.
